The cost of an LZ77 compressor is largely dominated by the amount of local memories required to hold the sliding history buffer, various hash and overflow tables. Typical implementations that need good compression ratio use ˜3-5 times the memory as the history size defined in the algorithm. The different LZ77 based algorithms in use today unfortunately have a huge spread in history buffer sizes (e.g. LZS—2 KB, LZRW—4 KB, LZF—8 KB, Deflate—32 KB, LZO/LZ4—64 KB, Snappy—64 KB today, but can be larger)—current methods have to provide the worst-case implementation in hardware if higher compression ratios need to be achieved.